


Overdose

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Happy Ending, How do I tag?, M/M, Minor Character Death, My son frankenstein is blaming himself and im sad, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, This is kind of happy kind of sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: Pretty much my lovely Franky is having some serious issues after Raizels death and this is inspired by the song Overdose by Grandson please listen to it while reading this! :D this isn't a happy fic! Kinda sad/happy ending tbh so be careful ;_;





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that was inspired by one of my fav songs yet again,but now we're on the dark side of my playlist. As you might know i mentioned a really fucked up fanfic and it turned out too sad/bad that i made it a bit happier??? But seriously i don't know if you want to read this :')
> 
>  
> 
> If you see any typo/etc please do point it out! 💞💞💞

**_I was higher than the nosebleed,I_**    
  
  
  Frankenstein closed his eyes as he lets  
  the voices of the Dark Spear wail in   
  his ears  
  
  "Why........why you?!" "You should have    
   died with the rest of us!" The voices  
   screamed at him as he sat in his throne  
   made out of pure hatred for no one else  
   than himself  
  
_**I turn up 'til my nose bleed**_    
  
  
  The blond quietly chuckled as the    
  darkness consumed his body. The souls  
  of the evil,the souls of the innocent,all of  
  the souls absorbed by his lover were    
  slowly tearing his  
  pitiful,useless,meaningless existence.  
   
  His very soul was shattering to pieces  
  
  
  _And he couldn't care less_  
  
  
_**,I blacked out in the black car**_  
  
  His consciousness slowly but surely    
  returned to him and he couldn't help but  
  feel disappointed. Why?  
  
  Now of all  
  times....the Dark Spear decided to give  
  him the suffering of life? Letting him  
  bare the pain? Was this the revenge the  
  cursed thing wanted?  
  
  
  
  
  
_**I was trying to feel like a rockstar,but**_  
_**I can't just do one now,no**_    
_**I've been way too numb now**_  
  
  
  
  
  Snice he couldn't die by his lover,he was  
  doing the only thing he knew how.  
  
  _He fought._    
  
  He challenged those stronger than    
  himself and to his annoyance he  
  survives.  
  He'd taken on    
  Nobles,Werewolves,Modified Humans    
  and what so not.  
  
  The numbness left him searching    
  desperately for what he could not find.  
  
  Only wish he had was to end his      
  suffering.  
  
  So he did what he knew the best  
  
  He killed. He took the lifes,hoping that    
  Raskreia,fuck it even Muzaka  or anyone  
  that was powerful enough,would end his  
  goddamn suffering.  
  
  
  
_**I'm living on the run now**_    
_**Oh i gotta get out of this town somehow**_  
  
  
  Frankenstein has done everything in   
  his  
  power to get away from the town that  
  held so many memories of his beautiful  
  Master.  
  His gentle,sweet,loving,caring,perfect     
  Master.

  
  
_**'Cause the bad's been slowly getting worse**_

  
  Frankenstein fought with everyone  
  Who got in his ways. Everybody he met  
  Had tried to stand in his way and they    
  got their punishment. Their deaths were  
  brutal,the scenes were always  
  graphic,oh god so graphic that it sent     
  waves of pleasure down his spine  
  
  He just hoped that his reckless actions    
  would make the current Lord of   
  Nobles,or even the Werewolf Lord react.  
  
  
  
  
_**And this fast lane living, it's a curse**_  
_**Better tell me what's your life worth I**_ _ **think it's time for a change**_  
  
  
  
  
  His bleeding stopped,and much to his   
  disappointment, his opponent Ludis     
  Mergas,the leader of the Mergas      
  clan,dropped dead.  
  
  Damn it.  
  
  Why were the leaders so goddamn weak

 

  
  
  
_**'Cause the bad's been slowly getting worse**_

  
  
  Much to Frankensteins suprise his own   
  creations came for him.

 

  
  
_**And this fast lane living, it's a curse**_

  
  His smirk could only grow as their steps  
  echoed through his head.  
  The maddness was slowly getting to     
  him,overtaking the little sanity he had

 

  
  
_**Better tell me what's your life worth**_

  
  
 "Run if you wish to live." Frankensteins    
  voice echoed through the field as the      
  three held their ground.  
  
  
  As his eyes closed he could feel his      
  Lovers want and thirst for the souls of    
  the  
  trio and he wouldn't deny anything to his  
  sweetheart.  
  That would make him such a bad     
  person....

 

  
_**I think it's time for a change**_  
' _ **Cause the drugs don't work**_

  
  
  His arm found itself inside of Taos chest  
  who coughed up blood.

  
  His creations almost disappointed him.    
  They did put up a good fight,he'll give   
  them that.

  
  But no fatal wound was on his body    
  what-so-ever....

  
_**Anymore**_  
  
  The red coloured Frankensteins perfect  
  outfit as he reached out to stroke the  
  cheek of his creations.

  He'd taken their  
  bodies to his current mansion to make them  
  enternal beauty,that would never fade  
  away.

  
  
_**Anymore**_  
  
  
  Really they should be thanking him.

 

  
_**Anymore**_ ,  
  
  He cringed as he looked at the sad  
  expression Takeo held. To the very end  
  the trio fought for Rai.

  
   
  
  _Raizel would never let him do this to                 h_ _imself and everyone else_  

 

 

 _ **Now the drugs don't work**_  
  
  His tears fell from his eyes as he took a  
  look. The bodies were inside of  
  the tubes that Frankenstein promised  
  them they would never have to be in  
  again

  
  
_**Anymore**_ ,

 

   
  His breath stuck in his throat as he tried  
  to breath.

 

 

  
  
_**Anymore**_

 

  The panick the pain the hatred and the  
  madness were fighting in his head and  
  for once

 

  
  
_**Anymore**_ ,

  
  
   he just lets himself break

 

  
  
_**Now the drugs don't work**_  
  
  
  
  He falls to his knees and mourns. He  
  wants to scream;cry out;do something  
  but...all he gets out was a chuckle.  
  
  
  
_**I couldn't find the fill again, I**_  
_**Couldn't seem to kill the pain, I**_

  
  
   He tried getting satisfactory from his  
   kills but it just couldn't give him the thrill  
   anymore.....  
  
   Why couldn't he feel the pain? He was  
   bleeding so much yet...yet he didn't feel  
   a thing

 

  
  
_**I was living in the momen**_ t  
  
   He tried finding the right opponent,

  
  
_**Searching for a little serotonin**_  
  
  Tried finding someone his power

  
  
_**But, this shit ain't so fun now**_  
  
  But there was no one  
  
  
_**I, can't tell what the come down**_  
_**I've been living on the run now**_  
  
  He's running. Running away from no  
  one else than himself. Running to the  
  beggining of this. The very start of the  
  "new life" that his Master chose over him

 

  
_**Oh I gotta get out of this town somehow**_  
  
  
  Back to where it started. He was right  
  there. At the school he built and he  
  couldn't take it.

 

  
  
_**'Cause the bad's been slowly getting worse**_  
  
   His smile never faded as he destroyed  
   school to the roots. He'll destroy this  
   whole goddamn country

 

  
  
_**And this fast lane living, it's a curse**_  
  
   His smile only went wider when he felt  
   a familiar presence behind him. There   
   he was,Muzaka,one of the reasons his  
   beloved Master died

 

  
_**Better tell me what's your life worth**_  
_**I think it's time for a change**_  
  
    His lover got overly excited in the fight.  
    Right now he might be drawing in his  
    very last breath.

  
  
_**'Cause the bad's been slowly getting worse**_  
  
    But curse his faith,the Dark Spear had  
    no intentuons of letting him have his  
    peace,apperantly.

  
  
_**And this fast lane living, it's a curse**_  
    
   The fight went on,and on,and on!  
   He wanted to kill Muzaka for being so  
   slow to take his life when he had the  
   fucking chance!

  
  
_**Better tell me what's your life worth**_  
  
  Ah,seemed like he overrated the  
  Werewolfs power afterall...his hand was  
  throught the others chest,tightly  
  squeezing the heart

 

  
_**I think it's time for a change**_  
_**'Cause the drugs don't work**_  
  
  'But then again there might be hope'  
  Frankenstein thought when he noticed  
  the presence behind him.

 

  
_**Anymore**_ ,  
  
   Behind him was the Lord herself.  
   Raskreia,the Lord of all Nobles.  
  

 

  
_**Anymore**_  
  
    The woman that tried to steal his  
    Master from him

 

  
  
_**Anymore**_ ,  
  
     Raskreia wasted no time in drawing  
     her weapon  
  
   "Stop this madness at once  
    Frankenstein!" Her firm voice could be  
    heard

 

  
  
_**Now the drugs don't work**_  
  
   Frankenstein started laughing when he  
   heard this.

  
   
_**Anymore**_ ,  
  
   Did they think that  
   Frankenstein would stop if he was  
   asked nicely??

 

  
_**Anymore**_  
  
   Frankenstein lunged foward attacking  
   the Lord,oh how he craved to slice her  
   up and send her to hell. He really hoped  
   that she'd end up in hell.

  
  
_**Anymore, now the drugs don't work**_  
  
   The real fight will start soon enough he  
   Supposed

  
_**Anymore**_ ,  
  
   Frankenstein knew what the Lord  
   wanted.

  
  
_**Anymore**_  
  
  
   She was buying time before Muzaka  
   fully healed so that they could attack  
   Frankenstein both while the blond was  
   off gaurd.

  
  _ **Anymore**_  
  
   Did they think he was stupid?

  
  
_**Anymore**_ ,  
  
   No...were they the stupid ones?  
  
   Probably

 

  
_**Now the drugs don't work**_  
  
   The fight between Frankenstein and     
   Raskreia was simple.  
   He was attacking the bitch while she  
   Tried to block his attacks

 

 _ **Anymore**_ ,  
  
   His weapon found its way through the  
   Womans chest

  
_**Anymore**_  
  
    Frankenstein could only show a small   
    smirk as he watched the Lord cry out  
    in pain

  
  
_**Anymore, now the drugs don't work**_  
  
    His grin widened when he felt a hand  
    go through him  
    Muzaka,the sleeping beauty,apperantly  
   decided to finally wake up.  
    
  
_**Overdose**_ ,  
  
   He felt the hand grasp his heart at once  
  
_**Overdose**_ ,  
  
   "I'm so sorry Raizel." Said the Werewolf  
  
_**Overdose**_  
   
    "I couldn't save him.." Muzaka voiced  
    before his hand started crushing  
    Frankensteins heart  
  
_**Overdose**_ ,  
  
     "Do not kill him." Said the Lord as she   
     tried standing up but failing snice the  
     Dark Spear was consuming her bit by  
     bit  
  
_**Overdose**_ ,  
  
   "Kill me." Said Frankenstein as he smiled  
   softly  
  
_**Overdose**_  
  
   The grey eyes held so much sorrow as  
   he watched the blond  
  
_**All fun and games 'til I hit the floor comatose**_  
  
    "Why?" Asked the werewolf  
  
    "Why what?" Asked the blond;drawing  
     in a sharp intake of air  
  
_**Overdose, all fun and games 'til I hit the floor comatose**_  
  
     "All of this..." said Muzaka  
  
     
  
   
  
_**Overdose**_ ,

 "I can't live without him. I can't die  without  him. Only way i could have died   without  feeling guilty, was by being killed,"  
  
 a cough stopped  
 Frankenstein from continuing but soon    
 he collected himself  
     
    ",And surely you wouldn't have killed me  
     if i hadn't done anything."  
  
  The blond said with the most    
  honest smile that the others ever seen   
  from him

 

  
  
_**Overdose, all fun and games 'til I hit the floor comatose**_

  
  
       The werewolf looked shocked at first  
       but then he smiled sadly

  
  
       "Greet my old friend when you meet  
        Him,tell him to forgive me for not  
        saving you."

  
  
     Said the    
     werewolf Lord before crushing  
     Frankensteins heart.

 

  
  
_**Overdose**_  
  
  
   Frankensteins smile stayed on his lips   
   as his body went limp.  
  
  His face stained by the blood on  
  him,yet    
  he looked as angelic as ever.  
  
  The blue eyes stayed open as he fell  
  from the skies.  
  
  When his falling finally ended the blond  
  locks fell around his head like a halo,and  
  his smile never even once faded.  
  
  He died just like he wished.  
  
 It's funny  
 how he died while wearing the same  
 shirt that he wore when his Master and   
 him firstly met.  
  
   The same shirt was now stained by the   
   blood that was still oozing from the  
   hole where his heart once was.

  
  
  Death welcomed Frankenstein in its  
  cold embrace and Muzaka couldn't help  
  but shred a tear for his old friends most  
  important person to die by no one  
  else,but Muzaka himself.

**Author's Note:**

> God. You've made it through.....oof my man i think it's still ansgty as hell and that i didn't make the ending like i wanted but...if i posted the original version Frankenstein would never get the peace he did in this ending. It was supposed to be so,so,so much darker that it got waaay too fucked up for me 😂
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways if you see any typo please point it out! 💞💞💞


End file.
